DOAngels : Prisonniers
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Sam rend visite à Enrica dans la prison dans laquelle elle est incarcérée depuis l'arrestation des survivants de la JBA. Et il se sent coupable. Coupable des vies qu'il a sacrifiées pour que la jeune terroriste survive à toute cette affaire...


**Prisonniers…**

Elle fit un drôle de sourire lorsque le garde lui apporta le bouquet de fleurs. Au-dehors, c'était le printemps et il avait voulu lui offrir un tour d'horizon de toutes les couleurs et senteurs dont se paraient les jardins… Ce bouquet était autrement plus joyeux que celui qu'il avait déposé le matin même sur la tombe de Sarah… et sur lequel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser de lourdes larmes de chagrin…

« Elles sont magnifiques, Sam, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant au parloir.

- Lorsque tu as dit que je te devais des fleurs, tu n'imaginais sûrement pas que tu les recevrais dans ces conditions…

Sûrement pas, non. Les barreaux d'une prison n'étaient vraiment pas l'endroit rêvé derrière lequel recevoir des fleurs. Mais cela ne pouvait que rendre cet endroit sombre un peu plus supportable, même si le parfum de la liberté qui émanait de ce bouquet restait désespérément insaisissable…

- Au moins tu y as pensé, répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire, le bouquet serré contre sa poitrine.

- Ouais… Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise de venir te voir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'apporter ces fleurs… Tu dois m'en vouloir de te retrouver ici…

Enrica le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, un de ses doigts caressant distraitement les pétales d'une amaryllis…

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? finit-elle par dire. Je serais idiote de nier que j'ai ma part de responsabilités là-dedans… Et au fond je crois que… que c'est mieux que des millions d'innocents n'aient pas eu à payer le prix fort. J'aurais préféré m'échapper, mais tu avais si bien fait ton boulot que je ne serais pas allée bien loin…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Enrica.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Désolé ? Ca t'arrive souvent de te sentir désolé pour les gens que tu arrêtes, parfois en les tuant ?

- Non, avoua-t-il, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Même si tuer quelqu'un ne me réjouit absolument pas. C'est un métier difficile mais que j'aime beaucoup.

- Tu avais déjà démantelé des groupes comme le nôtre ?

- Pas de cette manière. C'était ma première opération en sous-marin. Une nouvelle génération d'agents pour faire face à une nouvelle génération de terroristes…

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu rester aussi froid que d'accoutumée… Ce n'est pas très professionnel… Tu avais pourtant été parfait jusqu'ici.

- Il y a parfois des choix difficiles à faire dans ce genre d'opérations. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver confronté à une situation pareille…

- Tu veux parler de Cozumel ?

Sam hocha la tête. Le souvenir de l'explosion lui revenait souvent en mémoire, et les remords avec. Cette explosion n'avait pas été une erreur de calcul. Ca avait été un choix délibéré. Laisser mourir des centaines d'innocents afin de pouvoir en sauver des millions d'autres… C'était du moins la raison à laquelle il essayait de se faire, mais il lui en venait d'autres bien moins avouables, et qui n'avaient absolument rien de professionnel.

- Si tu avais voulu empêcher cette explosion, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que si Emile a réussi son coup, c'est juste parce que tu avais besoin de rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps…

- C'est seulement dans ces moments-là que je hais le métier que je fais…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Si tu t'étais trahi, Emile n'aurait eu aucun mal à mettre ensuite son plan à exécution. Ce sacrifice a permis de sauver des millions de vies…

Sam s'étonna d'entendre Enrica prendre son parti. Pourquoi donc le défendait-elle ? Sam l'ignorait, mais en vérité Enrica s'en voulait tout autant pour ce qui s'était produit à Cozumel. Car de son côté, le choix avait été bien plus simple : tuer ces innocents ou mourir. Elle avait choisi de vivre. Ce n'était qu'après-coup que l'égoïsme d'une telle décision lui était apparu… Même si elle n'aurait très certainement pas voulu mourir à leur place, elle aurait tout de même préféré que les choses se passent différemment…

Baissant les yeux vers le bouquet, la jeune femme contempla longuement les fleurs en respirant leur parfum. Cela la changeait tellement des odeurs épouvantables de cette sinistre prison. Pendant un instant, elle eut le sentiment de se trouver de nouveau dehors, à respirer les parfums des fleurs tropicales de la Floride… Hélas, ce n'était qu'une illusion…

- En fait, je pense que j'aurais très bien pu empêcher la bombe d'exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Enrica en se redressant subitement.

- J'aurais pu empêcher le bateau d'exploser. C'était facile, j'avais relevé les fréquences de détonation, il me suffisait de les brouiller… J'avais aussi récupéré ton code de désamorçage d'urgence, j'aurais pu tout te mettre sur le dos…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? s'étonna Enrica.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Si je l'avais fait… Emile t'aurait tuée…

La gravité dans la voix de Sam fit trembler la jeune femme. Elle n'avait elle aussi aucun doute à ce sujet : à la moindre anicroche, Emile l'aurait tuée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam, un agent du gouvernement dont la mission avait clairement été de faire échouer tous leurs plans, avait pu choisir de sacrifier ces innocents qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'épargner sans que cela n'interfère avec sa mission. Les engrenages du monde de ces agents secrets étaient bien obscurs, il pouvait y avoir eu des tas de raisons pour l'empêcher de sauver ces gens, mais ici, elle n'en voyait qu'une, que Sam semblait la lui avoir confirmée.

Si le bateau n'avait pas sauté, Emile l'aurait tuée…

- Et… je ne devais pas mourir ? interrogea Enrica. Je devais témoigner, vous pensiez que je sais des choses importantes ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures… répondit simplement Sam d'une voix hachée…

- Oh…

Sam gardait la tête basse tandis que des pensées confuses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle meure. Quelle étrange raison pour un agent dont le devoir est de rester focalisé sur la mission qu'il a à accomplir d'épargner un de ses ennemis…

- C'est monstrueux, ce que j'ai fait… souffla Sam au bout d'un moment. Dans mon métier, il arrive souvent que l'on soit obligé de faire des sacrifices pour parvenir à ses fins… Mais cette fois, je ne l'ai pas fait pour la mission.

- Tu t'en veux de m'avoir sauvée ? Tu aurais préféré que je meure ?

- Non, justement ! C'est pour ça que… c'est pour ça que… C'est horrible…

Enrica ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien le connaître, mais il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de calme et de stoïque. Et pourtant là… Il lui avouait purement et simplement avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa mission. Dans un milieu comme le sien, elle imaginait sans peine que cela était totalement irresponsable. Et pour cause : des centaines de gens en avaient payé le prix… Mais elle se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise d'être concernée par cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser mourir, puisqu'elle n'avait pas du tout eu envie elle non plus que les choses ne se passent de cette façon…

- Ca a été un moment de ma vie où j'ai plus que tout au monde eu envie d'être ailleurs. De ne pas avoir ce compte à rebours en tête et de devoir choisir à la fin de son terme. Toi ou des centaines d'innocents…

- Tu tenais donc tant à moi ?… murmura lentement la jolie jeune femme, une émotion indicible se peignant soudain sur son visage, malgré la honte qu'elle éprouvait de se sentir soudain si fière.

- Que je tienne à toi ou non n'aurait pas dû compter. J'aurais dû empêcher cela de se produire… Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dû compter autant à mes yeux…

Cette remarque refroidit brusquement Enrica. Evidemment. Il avait parfaitement raison. Il n'aurait pas dû se soucier d'elle. Il aurait dû la laisser mourir. Normal qu'il s'en voulût d'avoir sacrifier des vies comme ça sur un coup de tête. Il s'était montré vraiment stupide. Digne d'un gosse…

- Et pourtant je n'ai pas pu faire autrement… Je me suis dit que… Ces gens étaient tellement loin. Je ne les connaissais pas, je ne voyais même pas leurs visages… Au travers de l'écran, c'était un peu comme si ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé… Alors que toi tu étais bien là. Toujours là…

Enrica s'attendrit alors à nouveau. Ce qu'il disait n'avait absolument aucune cohérence, ses actes n'en étaient pas plus pardonnables, mais elle comprenait la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix. Ce n'avait pas été qu'un simple coup de tête, mais bien un choix délibéré. Difficile de dire si cela avait un bon choix, surtout dans sa position, mais il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Chercher à s'abstraire de la réalité des conséquences était puéril, immature, mais que faire d'autre dans de telles circonstances ? Lorsque l'on sait faire quelque chose de mal mais que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de le faire parce que le cœur le commande ?…

- Tu sais Sam, tu as peut-être bien fait… Je veux dire, se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, tout n'aurait peut-être pas marché aussi bien que tu le crois si tu avais empêché l'explosion. Peut-être qu'Emile t'aurait tué, toi aussi. Et alors, qui l'aurait empêché de tuer encore plus de gens ?…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, Enrica, mais je sais que c'est faux. Si je t'avais incriminée directement, c'est à toi seule que s'en serait pris Emile. J'aurais peut-être eu droit à un savon, mais il n'aurait pas percé à jour ma couverture alors que toi, tout le monde t'aurait considérée comme une traîtresse. De nous tous, tu étais la seule à désapprouver ouvertement les méthodes d'Emile…

Enrica baissa la tête en s'assombrissant. Elle aussi commençait à croire qu'il avait vraiment fait une bêtise. Elle n'avait pas voulu mourir, mais lui n'aurait normalement pas eu à vouloir la sauver. Elle était coupable, comme Emile. Ces gens étaient morts par sa faute aussi, après tout… Aux yeux du gouvernement, c'est elle qui aurait dû mourir…

- Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi, alors… Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles. Hélas, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien faire pour toi. Je suis vivante aujourd'hui, et ils sont morts. C'est comme ça. On n'y peut plus rien maintenant. Tu t'es montré un bien piètre agent sur ce coup-là, Sam…

Pour lui, ce fut le coup de grâce. Avoir commis une faute pareille ne lui aurait pas semblé aussi douloureux s'il avait eu au moins le sentiment, égoïste, que cela avait tout de même servi à quelque chose…

- Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir sauvée… reprit Enrica.

Sam leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne lui souriait pas, l'air grave. Comment se réjouir d'avoir survécu là où d'autres étaient morts par leur faute ? Mais le regard qu'elle lui portait, compatissant, lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Cela me donne au moins l'occasion de payer pour mes fautes, ajouta-t-elle, même si elle

ne s'en réjouissait pas vraiment.

- Tu sais Enrica, je… Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui c'est aussi parce que… Pour te demander pardon.

- Pardon ?

- De m'être servi de toi.

Enrica mit un moment à comprendre, puis elle se mit à rire jaune.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, dissimulant derrière son rire sa frustration. Et bien c'est très gentil de ta part…

- Je suis très sérieux. Je… j'ai complètement perdu la tête au cours de cette mission… A partir du moment où tu t'es mise à compter pour moi. J'aurais dû rester détaché, j'ai mêlé mes sentiments à mon travail… J'ai laissé des innocents mourir pour te préserver… Et tout ça pour quoi au final ? Pour pouvoir te jeter en prison...

Dites comme ça, les choses parurent bien moins légères à la jeune femme. Le ressentiment que Sam éprouvait envers lui était double. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé ses sentiments le guider au moment où il aurait dû rester concentré sur son devoir et se reprochait aussi d'avoir abusé des sentiments d'Enrica dans le seul but de mieux parvenir à ses fins et de ne pas faire sauter sa couverture.

- Si tu n'avais fait que te servir de moi, Sam, tu m'aurais laissée mourir sans regrets…

Ses paroles le heurtèrent si durement qu'il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Que devait-il penser au juste ? Rien de ce qu'il avait fait au cours de sa dernière mission ne pouvait le rendre fier de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait abusé de la confiance de quelqu'un… avant d'en tomber amoureux et de perdre de vue des choses bien plus essentielles… Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, c'est avec bien plus de détachement qu'il aurait dû agir durant cette opération. On ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi. Les conséquences d'une telle erreur lui revenaient inlassablement en tête, et ce tourment était aussi oppressant que le souvenir de la mort de sa fille…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Sam… Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas bousiller ta couverture. Et ta mission a finalement été un succès. Il n'y a au final pas lieu de s'en vouloir.

- Tu oublies les gens que j'ai accepté de laisser mourir… simplement à cause de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi…

- Arrête avec ça. Ca ne te mènera nulle part de ressasser ce souvenir. Une fois encore, dis-toi que tu l'as fait pour rester incognito. Que tu l'as fait pour sauver d'autres vies. Quant à ce qu'il y a entre nous, et bien… peut-on réellement y accorder de l'importance ? Tu étais beau garçon, plutôt sympathique, très compétent, avec un diable de sens de l'humour… J'ai craqué, et alors ? Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir comme si je t'avais fait confiance au point de te confier ma…

Enrica se retint. Ce qu'elle était en train de dire était ignoble. Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance au point de lui confier sa vie ? Pourtant il la lui avait sauvée ! Il avait laissé une bombe au mercure rouge exploser et faire des ravages dans ce seul but ! Elle ne pouvait pas à présent désavouer aussi abominablement les sentiments que Sam semblait éprouver pour elle…

- Enfin, je veux dire que… Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. Je méritais ce qui m'arrive, au fond. Si cela peut m'aider à reprendre ma vie en mains, je devrais même t'être reconnaissante. Dis-toi que tu as arrêté Emile, c'est le principal. C'était ça ta mission, ton devoir, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Comme on dit, la fin justifie les moyens.

- Pas toujours…

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. D'abord, pris la main dans le sac par Enrica, il avait été obligé de jouer la carte de la séduction pour l'empêcher de parler et de compromettre sa mission. En cela, au regard de ses objectifs, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais ensuite, lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir le sort de centaines d'innocents… Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Enrica mourir… Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait dû agir… Sacrifier des vies pour la sécurité de la Nation n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait de les sacrifier pour en sauver une seule, celle d'une ennemie… Ce n'était pas permis, et moralement, c'était totalement injustifiable… Comme les choses auraient été simples si Enrica n'était pas tombée sur lui alors qu'il farfouillait dans une zone interdite…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Si ce n'est qu'on ne peut plus rien y changer. Ce qui est fait est fait. On peut voir les choses du mauvais côté comme tu le fais, ou bien on peut s'efforcer de positiver, de se dire que ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Tu fais un métier difficile, Sam. Qui te fait voir des choses atroces. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant pour toutes les vies que tu n'as pas pu sauver.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de vies qu'il avait volontairement sacrifiées, sans motif valable. Juste pour, comme l'avait dit Enrica, quelque chose qui pouvait très bien ne pas avoir de réelle importance. Les intérêts qu'il était censé servir allaient bien au-delà de sa personne. Laisser ses inclinations personnelles prendre le dessus, quelle que fût la situation, était tout à fait inconscient…

- Il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps, souffla-t-il.

- Cela arrive à tout le monde de se laisser emporter dans de telles occasions. C'est humain.

- Je n'aurais pas dû… J'aurais dû garder la tête froide.

- Quand le cœur commande, la tête reste rarement froide, Sam, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je regrette vraiment de te causer tant de souci. Je regrette sincèrement. Tout cela est un peu ma faute, après tout. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu…

- C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais ça ne m'excuse en rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Enrica. Tout est entièrement de la mienne.

Enrica secoua la tête. Impossible de lui en faire démordre. Mais comment ne pas le comprendre ? Le poids de la mort de centaines de personnes est forcément lourd sur la conscience, elle-même ne le savait que trop. Sam s'en voulait tout autant d'avoir été un mauvais agent et un homme égoïste. C'était dur. Le temps réussirait-il à amoindrir ses remords ?…

- Ecoute, Sam, chuchota Enrica d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendait à peine. Tu te souviens… de cette nuit où tout a commencé ?…

- De cette nuit ?…

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, soudain émue au point d'en avoir le rouge aux joues.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Comment l'oublier ? Ce n'était pas si ancien que ça, après tout. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier…

... ... ...

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper la poignée. Son cœur s'emballa tandis que, s'efforçant de rester calme, il parcourait mentalement les possibilités de se tirer de ce mauvais pas sans donner l'alerte. Ca tournait très vite dans sa tête, il n'avait presque pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Sam !

C'était Enrica. Evidemment, puisqu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, la seule dont la fenêtre donnant sur la cour était ouverte…

- T'as vraiment des talents cachés, hein ? poursuivit-elle sur un ton inquisiteur.

- J'essaierai.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, rappela-t-elle autoritairement en faisant un petit pas sur sa gauche. Je vais devoir le signaler, Sam.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Sam l'entraîna contre le mur, à gauche de la porte. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Des intérêts bien plus grands étaient en jeu.

- Travail et plaisir, c'est un mélange explosif…

- A qui le dis-tu ? approuva-t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches de Sam, séduite par son attitude cavalière et son charme viril. Bon, tu sais quoi ? poursuivit-elle tandis qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou. Ca passe pour cette fois. Mais tu me dois des fleurs…

Les mains posées à plat sur le mur, comme pour emprisonner Enrica, il continua de parcourir son cou blanc et délicat du bout de ses lèvres. Il perçut un léger frisson parcourir sa peau lisse et inspira profondément les effluves suaves de son parfum. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, ses mains sur les hanches de Sam l'attirant doucement vers elle…

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était très jolie. Mais dire que ce qui se passait était un peu précipité n'était pas loin du compte… Certes, pour le succès de sa mission, il avait étudié toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui pour tromper la vigilance de ses adversaires. Dans le cas d'Enrica, la séduction avait naturellement été l'une de ces possibilités. Mais il n'avait à vrai dire jamais envisagé de passer réellement à l'acte… C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait. C'était assez… étrange, à vrai dire. C'était comme être là, à poser délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de cette belle jeune femme, sans véritablement y être…

Enrica se détourna soudain de Sam et le repoussa. La séduction avait échoué, il fallait à présent trouver une autre solution, un peu moins délicate…

- Attends, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit de ses bras et avança vers la porte. Sam se tint prêt à réagir à tout mouvement d'humeur de sa part. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de fermer la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte en surprenant Sam, et tourna le loquet.

- Comme ça, on sera sûrement plus tranquilles, murmura-t-elle en se retournant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de Sam, passa les bras autour de son cou et le laissa l'entraîner à nouveau contre le mur, ses lèvres se pressant furieusement sur sa tempe. Sam lui baisa le front, puis les paupières, les joues, le coin des lèvres, avec une lenteur calculée, maître de lui et d'elle qui se sentait littéralement fondre dans ses bras. Puis leur premier baiser, enfin, ardent, emporté, qui colla la tête d'Enrica contre le mur et lui fit goûter la saveur brûlante et un peu acide de la bouche de Fisher. Les mains de l'agent secret glissèrent lentement vers les fesses de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci s'arrachait brusquement à leur baiser en poussant un gémissement étouffé. Les lèvres de Sam tombèrent dans son cou et continuèrent de l'embrasser, lentement, sauvagement. Enrica avait un mal fou à se retenir de soupirer…

La collant contre le mur, il souleva une de ses jambes qu'elle passa presque autour de sa taille, et pressa une fois encore sa bouche contre la sienne. La barbe de trois jours de Sam la griffait un peu, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable. Cela faisait un peu partie de son charme. Il avait ainsi encore plus l'air d'un aventurier… La main libre de Fisher se referma soudainement sur un de ses seins et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, elle demeura totalement impuissante face à la vague de chaleur qu'éveillaient en elle les caresses habiles de la main douce de Sam sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait douloureusement, mais c'était merveilleusement plaisant… Les yeux clos elle releva la tête, le visage de Sam se pressant à nouveau contre sa gorge, et se cambra pour s'offrir à lui. Abandonnant la jambe d'Enrica serrée autour de sa taille, la main gauche de l'agent se glissa dans son dos pour presser sa poitrine un peu plus fort contre la sienne et contre la main qui la caressait si voluptueusement.

La veste en jean d'Enrica tomba sur le sol, et aucun d'eux ne sut dire qui la lui avait enlevée. Le bassin collé à celui de Sam, elle sentait nettement son membre grossir sous ses vêtements et se réjouissait de cette preuve de désir. La main droite de Fisher passa sous son débardeur bleu, effleurant au passage son ventre délicat, et vint de nouveau se refermer sur sa poitrine. Ses seins, ronds et fermes, étaient brûlants, leur pointe en érection dure et extrêmement sensible… Enrica poussa un cri rauque en se cambrant un peu plus, au risque de tomber. Son ventre collait à présent à celui de Fisher. Elle mourait d'envie de sentir sa chaleur par tous les pores de sa peau… A éprouver l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle réalisait qu'elle avait probablement eu envie de lui dès la première fois que son regard s'était posé sur lui. Ou peut-être à partir du moment où elle avait découvert ses incroyables compétences d'agent de terrain qui l'avaient, il fallait bien l'admettre, grandement impressionnée…

S'écartant brusquement du mur, elle tomba dans ses bras et l'embrassa furieusement, l'étranglant presque de ses bras passés autour de son cou. Puis, alors qu'elle reposait sa jambe au sol afin de retrouver l'équilibre, la main de Sam venant délicieusement épouser la forme de ses fesses élastiques, elle parcourut sa poitrine du bout des doigts, détaillant le dessin soigné de ses muscles. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Le contact de la chair ferme de Sam l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Cet homme était une vraie baraque ! Elle n'aurait pas aimé être l'un de ceux à avoir pris un de ses coups de poing… Mais elle avait envie d'être celle à qui il ferait l'amour ce soir…

Le repoussant brusquement vers le lit au fond de la pièce, si fort qu'il se retrouva assis dessus sans trop comprendre comment il y était arrivé, elle retira lestement son débardeur et le laissa tomber au sol. Bien malgré lui, Sam trouva ses deux seins tout ronds et fermement dilatés par le désir particulièrement agréables à regarder… Enrica se mit à califourchon sur lui et le pressa de toutes ses forces contre elle, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante. Elle chercha bientôt avec impatience à lui retirer son tee-shirt noir afin de presser sa peau contre la sienne et de savourer le contact de sa chair moelleuse et douce contre celle de Sam plus dure. Elle avait envie de sentir ses seins s'enfoncer contre sa poitrine puissante… Fisher écarta son visage du sien pour la laisser lui enlever son tee-shirt, puis la prit à son tour dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle l'avait désiré. Leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre, notamment au niveau de la poitrine savoureuse d'Enrica, leur procura de délectables sensations électriques qui inondèrent leurs corps de tremblements nerveux…

Le sentir se frotter contre elle excitait le moindre de ses nerfs au-delà du supportable. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir les cris et les soupirs d'extase qui parvenaient jusqu'à sa bouche et, prise d'une envie dévorante, elle plaça presque de force un de ses seins dans la bouche de Sam. Le souffle coupé, elle ne put hurler le plaisir qui naquit en elle. Les lèvres et la langue de Sam étaient douces, adroites, connaissaient le moindre recoin de sa chair et chacune de ses réactions, et jouaient avec malice de cette merveilleuse sensibilité. Le trajet de ses nerfs devint douloureux à force d'être titillé par la volupté qui la prenait… A bout de souffle, elle le fit changer de sein, et la sensation de manquer d'air, d'être en apnée, fut à nouveau pour elle un supplice des plus délectables, son corps parcouru de spasmes incoercibles. La poitrine offerte, sa tête et ses épaules tombaient en arrière et de sa bouche grand ouverte s'échappaient des gémissements étranglés, ses yeux clos au bord des larmes… Ses mains serrées autour de la tête de Sam caressaient ses cheveux et pressaient sa bouche contre sa poitrine dont elle ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir l'extrême sensibilité…

Elle le repoussa brusquement sur le lit. Sam nota que ce dernier devait être deux fois plus grand que celui qu'occupaient les autres membres de la JBA, et s'en réjouit car sinon sa tête aurait heurté un mur… Enrica se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, sa poitrine gonflée déployant tout son charme, sa chair luisant à la lumière pâle de la lampe de chevet au moindre de ses remuements, et arrêtant inexplicablement son regard. Les mains douces et fines de la jeune femme, quoiqu'un peu tremblantes, se hâtèrent d'ouvrir le pantalon de Sam, puis de le tirer le long de ses jambes musclées. Elle acheva ensuite de le déshabiller et tomba en arrêt devant son sexe énorme et dur qui pointait fixement vers elle. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle ressentit un agréable embarras qui la ramena au souvenir de sa première fois et lui donna l'impression de revivre cet instant unique…

Sam se redressa au bout d'un moment et releva son visage qui était demeuré fixe. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, brûlante de désir, et lui adressa un sourire tout de même mal assuré. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent fut bien plus doux que ceux qu'ils s'étaient donnés jusque-là, et Sam en profita pour accompagner tout doucement la jeune femme vers l'oreiller contre lequel il coucha sa tête en s'allongeant lentement sur elle. Elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses et se cambra à nouveau pour se coller à lui, l'enlaça fermement de ses bras graciles.

Il échauffa lentement la flamme qui brûlait en elle, parcourant délicatement sa peau fine et délicate du bout des doigts, des lèvres, de la langue. Enrica se sentait de plus en plus fiévreuse entre ses bras, s'abandonnait complètement. Se réjouit de le sentir lui ôter enfin son jean, puis caresser doucement le tissu délicat de sa culotte. Il baisa tendrement le sous-vêtement, puis le tira le long de ses cuisses fermes et fuselées. Ses lèvres continuèrent de l'embrasser, se perdant dans la toison sombre de son pubis. Enrica poussa un cri rauque et tenta de replier les jambes vers elle pour lui ouvrir la voie vers les secrets de sa féminité, mais la culotte que Sam ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait retirée l'immobilisait.

Lorsque la bouche sensuelle de Sam baisa enfin les lèvres humides et gonflées de sa fente, elle se sentit déchirée par une brûlante sensation de plénitude et poussa un cri. La langue de Fisher la titilla doucement, lentement, sa barbe de trois jours la piquait un peu en des endroits sensibles où cela devenait merveilleusement agréable… Tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient nerveusement elle se sentait étouffer de bonheur. Ses mains griffaient ses draps sur lesquels elles ne cessaient de se serrer. Ses cris lui brûlaient la gorge. La sensation que la bouche de Sam procurait à son sexe était insupportable. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Sam… hoqueta-t-elle. Viens. J'en peux plus…Prends-moi…

Obéissant à ses désirs, Sam se coula entre les jambes d'Enrica et glissa le long de son corps moelleux à la sensualité exacerbée, rendant plus avide encore en elle l'envie de le posséder… Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent fiévreusement, maladroitement, leurs bassins cherchant instinctivement à se coller pour unir leurs sexes. Encouragé par ses cris et ses soupirs rauques, une si enivrante musique, Sam cherchait de plus en plus énergiquement à entrer en elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à n'être plus devenue que l'instrument d'un désir aveugle et déraisonné. Ce qu'elle éveillait en lui était bien trop intense pour être retenu. Sa ferveur insoupçonnée, la passion avec laquelle elle s'offrait sans réserve l'avaient complètement déstabilisé et à présent, tout autant qu'Enrica le voulait lui, il avait envie d'elle.

Il la pénétra enfin. Ce fut aussi violent qu'un coup de poignard. Enrica cria à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle avait mal… et cette douleur était si jouissive qu'elle souhaitait ne jamais cesser de l'endurer… Les tremblements incohérents de sa poitrine l'empêchaient de respirer, les bras de Sam qui la pressaient contre lui l'étranglaient, ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes étouffaient ses gémissements… Si c'était sa mort qu'elle était en train de vivre, alors c'était un moment bien merveilleux… Enrica s'arracha au baiser de Fisher et cria encore, reprenant un peu de son souffle. Sam allait et venait en elle furieusement, excitant avec une vigueur insupportable les muqueuses de son vagin humide. Son ventre était déchiré par de longues successions de décharges électriques. Elle se cambra et lui offrit sa poitrine qu'il se mit à sucer avidement. Et cria encore. Il lui faisait l'amour comme elle l'avait souhaité : avec autant de violence que de douceur. Il livrait son corps et son esprit aux supplices implacables d'une extase dont elle n'avait jusque-là jamais rêvé…

Il prit soudain ses fesses au creux de ses mains et les souleva afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. La sensation déchirante qui prit Enrica la fit gémir de nouveau, et elle se laissa totalement faire, éblouie par la facilité avec laquelle il semblait jouer de son corps pour en tirer les notes les plus harmonieuses d'un plaisir qu'elle voulait sans fin…

Son orgasme l'étouffa, et elle ne put crier cette jouissance fulgurante et soudaine qui fit de son corps un véritable brasier, soumit ses muscles à des souffrances telles qu'ils en restèrent aussi mous que de l'argile, ravit tant son être comblé qu'elle eut le sentiment extatique de pouvoir mourir dans l'instant sans rien avoir à regretter de la vie… Elle le sentit brusquement éjaculer en elle et cela prolongea son propre plaisir, ses gémissements plaintifs accompagnant les soupirs rauques que poussait Sam. Elle l'attira contre elle et le serra fermement pour jouir avec lui de cette sensation irréelle de bien-être absolu.

Le cœur battant, ils redescendaient tous deux sur Terre. Etait-ce cette excitation étrange mêlée de nostalgie qu'éprouvaient les astronautes à leur retour de l'espace ?… Leurs corps moites pressés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, le souffle difficile, ils demeuraient totalement immobiles. Ils redescendaient sur Terre…

Sam avait été totalement déboussolé par la vigueur avec laquelle cette jeune femme s'était offerte à lui. Venant de la part d'une personne qu'il ne fréquentait que depuis très peu de temps et qui de plus était une ennemie, c'était en effet très déstabilisant. Elle l'avait… Oui, elle l'avait ébloui. Enrica s'était donnée entière, sans retenue. Et, inexplicablement, il n'avait pu résister à cette invitation. Ce n'était plus seulement pour l'empêcher de compromettre sa mission qu'il avait obéi à ses désirs. Quelque chose en elle, dans sa façon despotique et maladive de l'avoir voulu, l'avait inexorablement attiré… Le moins qu'il pût dire d'elle, c'était que lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle savait s'y prendre pour l'obtenir… Etait-ce une qualité… ou un défaut ?…

Une autre question, un peu plus importante, ou un peu plus terre-à-terre, se posait aussi à présent : allait-elle le laisser partir ?…

- Enrica ? murmura-t-il en se redressant lentement.

Son sourire était rayonnant. Il n'aurait pas cru la voir lui sourire de la sorte. Elle avait l'air comblé d'une femme amoureuse. Ce ne pouvait pourtant être. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Il n'était quand même pas en train de se faire des idées ?… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment…

La jeune femme caressa doucement sa joue, lui souriant toujours.

- Sam… Tu as été merveilleux.

- A ton service, répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Son sourire devint amusé. Elle émit même un petit rire.

- Finalement, c'est une chance que nous nous soyons croisés, pas vrai ? dit-elle.

Sam n'était pas sûr de cela. Mais le désapprouver ne serait sûrement pas une bonne tactique. Il ne fallait pas oublier que s'il avait été là, c'était avant tout pour accomplir des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire, et qu'il aurait normalement dû s'assurer de ne pas être surpris. A présent qu'Enrica était, plus ou moins, de son côté, il ne devait surtout pas se la mettre à dos. La réussite de sa mission pouvait en dépendre. Et une femme blessée constitue un bien redoutable ennemi, il en savait quelque chose…

Sam s'étonna cependant qu'elle ne lui demandât pas ce qu'il faisait au juste dans sa chambre… Est-ce que cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas croire qu'il était seulement venu lui voler de la lingerie… La raison de sa présence ici était autrement moins avouable et il serait très fâcheux, mais sûrement pas surprenant, qu'elle lui posât la question…

Enrica coucha sa joue sur l'oreiller en fermant doucement les yeux.

- Tu veux rester dormir avec moi ? finit-elle par demander. Comme ça demain, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici sans qu'on te pose de questions…

Sam s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui en posât, elle. Mais rien ne vint. Pas le moindre mot. Enrica se contentait d'attendre sa réponse, avec un certain semblant d'anxiété…

- Risquer la colère d'Emile alors que je pourrais rester tranquillement ici avec toi ? Il faudrait que je sois fou !

Sa réponse fit sourire Enrica. Cependant, évoquer Emile avait été une faute. N'allait-elle pas lui demander la raison pour laquelle il désobéissait justement à ses ordres ? Cette question ne lui brûlait-elle pas les lèvres ? Non ? Etrange. Mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa discrétion. Tout à l'heure elle avait dit… que ça passait pour cette fois. Cela lui suffisait-il ? Elle se moquait de savoir pourquoi il traînait dans une zone interdite à cette heure de la nuit ?…

- J'ai fini d'assembler tes mines, au fait, lui dit-il soudain.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? réalisa-t-il soudain. Il était fou d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet ! Inévitablement, elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici ! Il était inconscient ou quoi ? Pourtant, Enrica se contenta de sourire. Mais, alors qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour changer de sujet, il continua inexplicablement sur sa lancée :

- J'ai aussi amené le corps du pilote à l'incinérateur, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Et j'ai même battu le record de la semaine au stand de tir ! C'était le tien, il me semble…

- Vraiment ? Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

En plus de ce qu'il faisait ici sans pouvoir le lui dire ? Oui. Le timing avait été serré, mais il lui fallait tout de même aussi donner l'illusion qu'il vaquait à des occupations un peu plus… normales pour un membre de la JBA. Mais pourquoi diable parlait-il de ça ? Tôt ou tard, elle le lui demanderait…

- Pour le pilote… c'est vraiment bête qu'Emile ne l'ait pas envoyé à l'hôpital. Il aurait pu s'en tirer…

Au cours de ses recherches dans la base, Sam avait en effet lu le mail dans lequel elle recommandait à leur chef de faire hospitaliser le pauvre pilote de l'hélicoptère qui avait eu un malaise à Shanghai. Mais ça, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- J'aurais moi aussi nettement préféré l'amener à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à l'incinérateur… murmura Sam, se souvenant fugacement du corps glacé de cet homme qu'il avait porté jusqu'à la cave.

Ce n'était pas un très agréable souvenir, mais cela faisait partie du travail. Il n'était hélas pas en mesure de s'opposer à ce genre de choses. Sa mission devait rester prioritaire. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir, tous les sacrifices étaient permis tant qu'ils permettaient de préserver l'intégrité de l'opération. La fin justifie les moyens. Séduire Enrica n'était qu'un moyen de plus de s'assurer que personne ne lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Sam éprouva soudain quelques remords à cette idée. Berner Enrica de la sorte, c'était quand même un peu cruel, non ? C'était cruel, mais bon… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Sa mission était cruciale pour la sécurité des Etats-Unis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

Cela dit, à regarder cette jeune femme rayonnante de bonheur sous lui, paisiblement allongée nue dans son lit, il ne pouvait que se sentir très cruel d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire… Mentalement, il ne cessait de lui demander pardon. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire de vive voix.

Enrica avait l'air heureuse. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il avait plutôt apprécié ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il est assez rare que le sens du devoir prenne des atours aussi savoureux… Ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter bassement, mais bon… D'en avoir profité ne serait-ce qu'une fois le rendait déjà un peu mal à l'aise… Sam était d'ordinaire plutôt impitoyable, mais se retrouver au lit avec une ennemie n'était pas vraiment la même chose que la laisser morte ou assommée sur le sol avant de continuer son chemin… Il pouvait… il pouvait à loisir contempler son exaction. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il devait faire face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Sortir de cette chambre était bien trop risqué à présent, mieux valait rester auprès d'Enrica puisqu'elle le lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la contrarier… Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de rester là, collé à celle qu'il venait de duper avec autant de félonie… Non vraiment, cela ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer froid. Donner à Enrica l'impression qu'une fois son forfait accompli, bien qu'ils auraient tous deux une idée différente du forfait en question, il estimait ne plus avoir besoin d'elle. Il fallait tout faire pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Aussi, se glissant à côté d'elle, il passa tendrement les bras autour d'elle et la serra. Enrica accueillit l'étreinte avec un léger frisson de plaisir et serra ses mains sur celles de Sam. Continuer à jouer la comédie et à abuser d'elle de la sorte ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, mais il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il ne devait pas oublier les enjeux qui dépassaient de loin ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre et qui reposaient sur ses épaules… et que la moindre erreur pouvait compromettre.

Comme il était difficile… de serrer dans ses bras une jeune femme à qui l'on ment de la sorte. Difficile de supporter la traîtrise dont l'on fait preuve alors que l'on est pourtant bien obligé de la poursuivre jusqu'à son terme. Telle était bien la plus grande difficulté de ce genre d'opérations : ne plus supporter le rôle dans lequel on devait s'enfermer. Dans la situation de Sam, il n'était pas très difficile d'en arriver là… A moins de n'avoir vraiment aucune considération envers le genre féminin. Sam était capable de bien des choses, mais pas de celle-là.

Enrica émit soudain un petit rire amusé qui l'intrigua. Avant qu'il ne lui demandât de quoi il retournait, elle murmura :

- Tu ne sors pas de prison pour rien…

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Sam qui n'avait pas bien saisi ses paroles.

- Les mecs qui sortent de prison… sont en manque, non ?

Sam ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas spécialement été en manque comme elle le disait, malgré son éprouvant séjour en prison, mais c'était parce qu'il était quelqu'un de discipliné qui n'avait de toute manière que très peu l'occasion de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités… S'il s'était montré aussi emporté avec Enrica à vrai dire, c'était curieusement à cause d'elle. A cause de sa façon presque hypnotique de l'attirer dans ses filets… A sa place, elle aurait sans doute été très convaincante, elle aussi… Sa beauté l'y aurait beaucoup aidée, mais elle avait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour maîtriser sa proie plutôt que de se laisser maîtriser par elle. C'était cette qualité qui faisait les vraies femmes fatales… Cela laissait d'ailleurs une étrange sensation à Fisher. Quelque part il avait le sentiment qu'Enrica avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui plus qu'il ne le pensait…

Elle se tourna soudain vers Sam. Toute proche de lui, nue dans ses bras, elle l'embarrassa soudain au point que le sang lui monta à la tête. Il avait l'impression de ne seulement réaliser que maintenant qu'elle était toute nue…

- A vrai dire, j'étais un peu en manque, moi aussi… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour.

Sam se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain d'une telle question, mais il se la posait quand même. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était un peu en manque. Cela signifiait-il que n'importe quel homme lui aurait convenu ? Ou bien éprouvait-elle réellement une attirance particulière pour lui ?… Bizarrement, alors que cette question n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être, elle lui semblait subitement capitale.

- Ca se sent, répondit-il soudain, un peu mal à l'aise.

Enrica ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient vraiment fascinants. Il se demandait brusquement d'où de telles merveilles pouvaient bien lui venir… et succombait plus ou moins consciemment au charme insoutenable qu'ils exerçaient sur lui. Une flamme semblait s'être rallumée dans ses iris. C'était absolument fascinant…

- En fait, je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée, dit-elle en s'allongeant subitement sur le dos et en fixant le plafond. Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer une nuit blanche ?

- Il est déjà tard, tenta de se défendre Sam, et je suis sûr que demain sera tout aussi bien rempli qu'aujourd'hui.

- Allez, un grand garçon comme toi ! Tu t'en remettras ! Crois-moi dans ce métier, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de se faire plaisir…

Oh il la croyait sur parole. Il en savait quelque chose. Mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à prolonger cette expérience avec Enrica. Il se sentait déjà bien assez mal à l'aise comme ça, et curieusement très fatigué alors pourtant qu'il était courant pour lui de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée…

- Allez ! s'exclama soudain Enrica en se redressant pour se mettre avec une remarquable agilité à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Fisher n'osa la regarder, sa position mettant de plus très en valeur ses charmes bien féminins. Joyeusement, Enrica poursuivit :

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée et j'ai passé l'âge de jouer les filles sages !

- Il y a peut-être plus sérieux à faire, recommanda Sam, brusquement paniqué. Dormir te ferait sûrement…

- On aura tout le temps de redevenir sérieux demain. Ce soir, j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser… et tu me plais terriblement…

Les yeux d'Enrica avaient soudainement brillé à cette déclaration. La stupeur que cela provoqua en lui le fit céder. Ou plutôt demeurer totalement pétrifié lorsque la jeune femme se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Peu à peu, tandis que ce baiser, d'abord doux, se faisait de plus en plus torride, Enrica se colla à lui se mit à frotter son corps langoureux contre le sien. Ses ondulations lentes, telles celles d'un serpent, le fascinaient et il n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Sentir son ventre et plus encore son sexe et ses seins se frotter contre lui avec insistance le rendait fou de désarroi, partagé entre le désir et la honte.

Enrica cessa soudain de l'embrasser pour explorer son cou puis sa poitrine du bout de ses lèvres. Sa bouche était chaude, humide, elle glissait sur sa peau sans y accrocher à un seul endroit et lui procurait de délicieux frissons. Enrica sentit avec délectation quelque chose durcir et se presser contre son ventre… Sam était tout entier pétrifié entre les bras de la jeune femme. Son esprit était embrumé et il n'arrivait à décider clairement de la façon dont il lui fallait réagir. Se laisser faire… ne serait-il pas le plus simple ? Le plus simple, mais sûrement pas le plus rassurant…

Sam revint brusquement sur Terre lorsque les lèvres sensuelles d'Enrica atteignirent la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Paniqué, embarrassé, il voulut l'arrêter, la repousser, mais elle n'y entendit rien et poursuivit les délicieux mouvements de ses lèvres le long de son membre tumescent. Totalement subjugué, l'agent secret ne pouvait plus réagir. Ce qu'Enrica lui faisait le surprenait tellement qu'il demeurait totalement pétrifié sans rien oser faire. Quelque part, il avait encore un peu plus l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette délicieuse chaleur qui peu à peu s'emparait de lui pour le retenir…

- Tu aimes ça, hein Sam ? fit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais je fais de mon mieux…

Ca ne s'oublie pas, c'est comme le vélo. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement répondu quelque chose de ce genre. Mais là… Il ne lui venait pas vraiment l'envie de plaisanter…

Enrica embrassa de nouveau son sexe et sa langue chaude et tremblante le parcourut doucement, glissant lentement sur sa peau et arrachant à Sam un soupir rauque, son corps secoué par un spasme irrépressible. Se délectant de l'affolement de son partenaire, Enrica continua de le lécher tout doucement, savourant les frissons et les palpitations de son membre dur et brûlant. Sa langue enveloppa suavement son gland et remonta jusqu'à son extrémité, lui procurant à nouveau une extase indicible. Torturé par le plaisir qui le prenait, Sam avait la tête vide, le cœur battant, le souffle court. Il était totalement esclave de la volonté de cette jeune femme qui prenait tant de plaisir à le martyriser de la sorte, avec un sourire radieux et satisfait…

Elle prit soudain son sexe dans sa main, l'étreignit si fort qu'il en eut presque mal, et se redressa lentement, lui laissant tout le temps d'admirer son corps sublime. A genoux, elle avança un tout petit peu vers Sam, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de son pénis. De sa main libre, elle écarta sensuellement les lèvres gonflées de sa vulve en poussant un petit glapissement enroué, puis enfonça le sexe de Sam à l'intérieur de son ventre et s'empala soudainement dessus, se délectant une nouvelle fois de la douleur merveilleuse que cela lui procurait. Interdit, Fisher ne l'avait presque pas sentie faire et se retrouvait totalement surpris d'être à nouveau en elle. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'Enrica. Mince, quelle femme superbe ! Son beau visage rond à l'expression si dure mais aux traits si doux, ses épaules souples et déliées, sa poitrine bien ronde, lourde et ferme, son ventre lisse et plat, son sexe étroit et tout humide, ses contours fins dessinés avec autant de soin que ceux d'une sculpture d'Aphrodite… Perdu dans la contemplation de cette jolie brune aux cheveux mi-longs et soyeux qui se régalait de le posséder si pleinement, il poussa un cri lorsqu'elle projeta subitement son bassin en avant, entraînant les parois de son sexe à glisser interminablement le long de son membre si sensible…

Ses muscles bandés, elle le serrait fermement au fond d'elle-même, rendant le moindre de ses mouvements si voluptueux qu'il se sentait à chaque fois sur le point d'avoir un orgasme. Longtemps, les mouvements suaves et désespérément lents d'Enrica le déchirèrent, l'inondèrent de vagues incessantes de frissons voluptueux qui emplirent son esprit et son corps au point qu'il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, dévoré par une chaleur sourde qui l'étouffait. L'air qu'il parvenait à respirer, difficilement, était chargé des effluves du parfum suave d'Enrica mêlé à l'odeur plus sauvage de la sueur qui perlait sur son corps ferme et athlétique, notamment entre la naissance de ses seins et sous ses aisselles.

Pour Enrica aussi, cette étreinte était divinement vertigineuse. Bouger les hanches en rythme éprouvait douloureusement ses cuisses, mais la sensation que cela lui procurait était si merveilleuse… Elle se sentait emplie de chaleur, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Sam, en elle, l'excitait jusqu'en des endroits dont elle n'avait jusque-là jamais soupçonné la sensibilité. Son corps tout entier répondait à leurs va-et-vient, aux affolantes stimulations de leurs deux sexes mêlés. Son ventre devenait si douloureux qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir s'ouvrir. Ses seins étaient si dilatés par le plaisir que le simple fait de respirer la comblait d'aise… Son souffle court soulevait avec saccades sa poitrine et son mouvement sensuel plaisait divinement à Sam qui n'arrivait à en détourner les yeux…

Elle s'allongea soudain sur lui, se retenant de justesse de tomber. Enlaçant Fisher de toute la force de ses bras, elle le pressa contre lui, enfonçant son visage entre ses seins, tandis que le mouvement de ses hanches se faisait plus emporté, plus furieux, et que les cris de plaisir qu'ils retenaient tous deux leur échappaient finalement, et que la sensation brûlante qui les emplissait s'emballait au point qu'ils avaient le sentiment d'y succomber, et que leurs corps se libérèrent brusquement de cette étouffante extase en une jouissance fulgurante et fusionnelle qui souda leurs chairs en une seule.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent longuement après ce moment de bonheur, Sam dans l'incapacité de lui révéler le malaise qui était le sien, Enrica rayonnante comme si elle venait de connaître sa toute première expérience. Ils n'eurent la force de se dire un mot de plus, éreintés. Ce qu'Enrica lui avait fait… avait été vraiment très fort. Elle s'était donnée avec une ardeur bien surprenante pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait à peine. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était un mélange confus de honte… et de reconnaissance. Quelque part au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se réjouir de ce qu'il venait de vivre avec elle, de le savourer comme le plus délicieux des cadeaux…

... ... ...

Ce n'avait été que quelque temps après qu'il avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était tombé amoureux, tout simplement. Aimer quelqu'un était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps, accaparé par un métier bien trop prenant, et surtout cruellement déchiré par la mort du seul être cher qu'il lui restait… Peut-être un médecin aurait-il pu se complaire à établir un lien entre cette perte subite et cet amour, tout aussi subit. Peut-être était-ce bien lié. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien avoir comme importance ?…

- J'ai beaucoup regretté ce qui s'était passé…

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? s'enquit Enrica, à la fois désolée et indignée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

- Oh… Tu parles de ces sentiments que tu n'aurais pas dû éprouver pour moi…

- De ce que j'ai fait avec toi que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Que je n'avais pas le droit de faire parce que je ne pouvais pas être honnête avec toi.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, j'espère sincèrement qu'il en a été de même pour toi, quant au reste, eh bien…

Ca pouvait bien ne pas avoir d'importance… Mais ce serait oublier les conditions dans lesquelles avait eu lieu leur petite escapade… Le reste, c'était des centaines d'innocents morts dans l'explosion d'un paquebot de croisière…

- Te torturer avec ça ne te mènera à rien, tu sais. Emile et mort, son plan est à l'eau, ceux qui ont survécu sont en prison comme moi pour un bon moment… Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. En un sens, tu as vengé tous ces gens. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était toi qui avais appuyé sur le bouton.

Mais ça l'était presque, puisqu'il avait pu retenir la main qui l'avait fait. Ou plutôt l'empêcher d'agir. Et que c'était à cause de ses sentiments pour elle que… Elle comprenait bien que ce pût être douloureux pour lui. Pour elle aussi, quelque part, ça l'était. C'était un peu de sa faute aussi. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu autant de morale que Sam, quoique, mais elle réalisait bien désormais ce que ce qu'ils avaient vu sur l'écran représentait. En vérité, si elle avait été soulagée de pouvoir continuer à vivre lorsqu'elle avait assisté à ce spectacle, elle avait bel et bien, comme Sam, ressenti l'envie pressante d'être loin de tout ça, quoi qu'il arrive…

- Ecoute Sam, dit-elle soudain. Ce n'est pas toi, ça.

Il releva la tête, étonné.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Pour certains ce sont les sentiments, pour d'autres c'est l'avidité, d'autres encore la peur, d'autres parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire…

Elle parlait pour elle. Elle aussi avait fait une erreur en intégrant ce groupe de terroristes. Au début, elle avait très enthousiasmée de voir ses idéaux partagés par autant de gens. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle avait été effrayée par les extrémités auxquelles ces gens, ou en tout cas Emile, étaient prêts à se livrer pour accomplir ces idéaux. Tuer des gens n'avait jamais été dans les intentions d'Enrica. Ses rêves, qu'elle avait cru nobles, elle avait laissé Emile et la JBA les pervertir en étant incapable de prendre seule sa vie en main. Tout comme Sam aujourd'hui, elle payait le prix de ses erreurs. Certes un peu plus concrètement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit Sam, tu dois te relever. Te ressaisir et aller de l'avant. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras te racheter pour tes fautes. Continue à œuvrer pour ton pays, tes idéaux ou ce que tu veux, du moment que tu estimes que ce que tu fais est bien. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner.

Sam regarda longuement Enrica dans les yeux. Malgré le ton didactique qu'Enrica avait emprunté pour lui parler, elle affichait à présent un air peu assuré. A vrai dire, elle-même se demandait comment elle pourrait bien donner un sens à sa vie alors qu'elle avait trente ans et se trouvait, sûrement pour autant de temps, entre les quatre murs d'une prison. Peut-être son seul avenir était en fait de finir sur la chaise électrique pour haute trahison ou conspiration contre l'Etat…

- Je te remercie Enrica, fit soudain Sam en baissant à nouveau les yeux, cette fois pour cacher son émotion. Je… je ne cesserai probablement jamais de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait… envers ces gens et envers toi… mais tu as raison. Je dois aller de l'avant. Sans quoi je ne ferais plus que des erreurs de ce genre dans ma vie…

Il avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à ne pas perdre la raison après la mort de sa fille. Il n'allait pas tout abandonner maintenant. Pour un temps il avait considéré ce qui s'était passé comme une preuve de plus qu'il n'était plus bon à rien, mais il ne devait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Se relever. Oui, il devait se relever.

- Je voudrais que le juge ait entendu ce que tu viens de me dire, ajouta-t-il à Enrica.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me ferait sortir d'ici, répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler son trouble derrière son ton hautain.

- Je sais… Excuse-moi.

- Non, Sam, ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Peut-être que… Peut-être que la NSA pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi. Pour t'aider à sortir d'ici et à te réinsérer.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? s'étonna Enrica.

- Ils ont bien réussi à me blanchir alors que j'étais mouillé jusqu'au cou dans les exactions de la JBA. Aux yeux de la justice, je devais être au moins aussi coupable que toi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu étais un agent en service pour le gouvernement. Je ne sais pas comment vous travaillez, mais tu n'allais sûrement pas finir en prison pour avoir servi ton pays !

- Mais toi… tu n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec Emile. Tu as essayé à plusieurs reprises de le ramener à la raison, je peux en témoigner.

- C'est moi qui ai conçu les bombes, je te rappelle.

- Mais tu m'as aidé à coincer Emile.

- Je l'ai fait pour sauver ma peau. Et tu n'aurais certainement eu aucun mal à y parvenir même sans mon aide.

- Mais enfin quoi… tu veux réellement rester en prison ?

- Bien sûr que non… Mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien y faire ? Je suis une terroriste, Sam, tu n'y peux rien. Je suis… ton ennemie. Même tes sentiments pour moi ne peuvent rien y changer. Je suis… Je suis heureuse que tu éprouves de tels sentiments pour moi…

Elle était soudain toute rouge. Sam ne l'avait jamais vue aussi émue. C'était assez inattendu de la part d'Enrica qui avait l'air souvent si froide, mais elle n'en était vraiment que plus jolie.

- Vraiment, je suis heureuse… Mais tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Et tu en as déjà bien assez fait, crois-moi. Moi aussi je dois payer pour mes erreurs. Au fond me laisser ici… c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire…

Elle avait baissé la tête en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Sam n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien suivie. Mais elle avait été sincère. Oui, le mieux, c'était qu'elle reste ici. Qu'elle paye pour ses erreurs, si minimes fussent-elles au regard de celles qu'avaient pu commettre certains de ses compagnons de cellule. Toutes des femmes, puisque le quartier n'était pas mixte. Si la justice estimait, comme Sam, que ce qu'elle avait fait méritait d'être pardonné… C'était à elle d'en juger.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que…

- Certaine. Et puis… ne perds pas ton temps à venir me rendre visite. Avec ton boulot en plus, tu dois être souvent très pris… Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord. Ici, il ne peut rien m'arriver après tout…

Ca, il n'en était pas si sûr. Pour l'avoir vécu, il savait bien que l'univers carcéral n'était absolument pas quelque chose de tendre… Mais Enrica se trouvait dans un quartier de haute sécurité. Tous les prisonniers se trouvaient dans des cellules d'isolement. En principe, les visites auraient même dû être interdites. Qu'il travaillât pour le gouvernement n'était pas totalement étranger dans le fait qu'il eût pu lui apporter aussi facilement des fleurs. Après des années de solitude enfermée dans une prison comme celle-là… Enrica ne risquerait-elle pas de devenir folle ?…

- Je t'en prie Sam… Va-t-en.

Il sursauta sur sa chaise, vivement étonné.

- Ne reste pas là, s'il te plaît.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que je refuse que tu te fasses encore du mal à cause de moi. Le mieux serait que tu m'oublies. Tu as fait ton travail, Sam… Tu dois passer à la mission suivante.

- Non ! Ce que j'éprouve pour toi… ce que… Je ne peux pas oublier comme ça !

- Il le faudra bien. Je vais sûrement passer le restant de mes jours ici. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Organiser un rendez-vous amoureux au parloir à chacune de tes visites ?

- Je… je…

- Ne sois pas si gamin, Sam. Tu es trop intelligent pour ça. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ca ne sert à rien de penser à moi ou de vouloir me sortir de là. J'y suis et je vais y rester. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Elle n'avait pas commis la bourde de dire « ce n'est plus à toi d'en décider », ce qui aurait été vraiment douloureux pour lui comme pour elle.

- Moi je dois payer pour mes fautes… et toi tu dois te racheter pour les tiennes. Tu vois que tous les deux on risque d'être très occupés. Alors il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant…

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut le sentiment que Sam était sur le point de fondre en larmes. C'était très difficile à imaginer de sa part, mais ce pressentiment était si poignant qu'elle en était presque certaine : il était au bord des larmes. Elle comprenait son désarroi mais savait avoir raison. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux. Tout avait été joué de toute manière depuis bien avant leur rencontre. Ils étaient ennemis. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer. Ca finit toujours mal dans ces cas-là…

Sam se résigna. Enrica avait raison. C'était douloureux, très douloureux à admettre, mais elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas s'y faire, pourtant… il n'avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire… c'était espérer qu'on la laisserait sortir au plus vite de cette prison. Mais il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle. Il savait trop bien ce que conspirer contre les Etats-Unis voulait dire, même si on ne le faisait que sans réelle intention de nuire.

- Bon… Je suppose que de toute façon les gardiens n'auraient pas tardé à nous interrompre.

- Je crois aussi, oui.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

C'était bien une question. Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle aussi se sentît sur le point de verser une larme. Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, était totalement surréaliste…

- Alors je vais y aller… dit-il en se levant très lentement, à regrets. Tâche… de prendre soin de toi.

- J'essaierai.

- Eh bien… au revoir Enrica.

- Pas au revoir, Sam. Adieu.

- Oui, c'est cela. Adieu…

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, le combiné toujours à la main. Sam ne voulait pas partir, elle le savait. Et au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas non plus envie qu'il parte. Mais cette décision ne leur appartenait pas. Le vitre blindée qui les séparait parlait d'elle-même : ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble.

Finalement, pour le contraindre à se bouger, elle décida de raccrocher. Sam, avec des mouvements lents et désorganisés, raccrocha à son tour. C'était mieux comme ça. C'était mieux comme ça. C'était mieux comme ça…

Il se leva, mécaniquement, la tête vide, le cœur lourd. Ses pas étaient incertains, il se sentait sur le point de tomber à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur le sol.

- Hé ! appela soudain Enrica.

Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle tambourina alors de toutes ses forces sur la vitre pour l'obliger à se retourner. Les gardes réagirent aussitôt et se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter. Sam leur fit signe de ne rien faire et décrocha le combiné en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir oublié de lui dire.

Enrica lui sourit alors, un sourire qu'il aurait cru ne jamais la voir arborer, plus doux que le miel, plus rayonnant que le Soleil.

- Merci pour les fleurs. »


End file.
